Me And You
by Princess Viris Potter
Summary: One shot. Una noche entre amigos ¿Que puede cambiar una simple cancion?
Hola. Hoy vengo con un pequeño one-shot de Harry y Hermione inspirado en la canción Me and You de Austin & Ally. Espero les guste es la primera historia de esta pareja que publico y si soy Orgullosamente Harmony. Aquí Ron nunca estuvo enamorado de Hermione perio si están en medio de la guerra.

Si hace unos meses le hubiesen dicho que Hermione era tan popular y despreocupada de todo fuera de hogwarts los abría tirado de locos. Pero aquí estaba, al lado de Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco (este último se unió al grupo cuando los ayudo en la Guerra y posteriormente empezado una relación con la pelirroja) en un restaurante/karaoke esperaba para escuchar a la castaña cantar.

Su amiga los había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, en el mundo muggle, y para ser sinceros nunca imaginaron que a Hermione le gustara asistir a clases de música junto a varios amigos de su vecindario, mucho menos que estuviera en una banda.

La vio acercarse con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio constantemente, signo de que estaba nerviosa o preocupada por algo.

-Tenemos un problema, no podremos participar…- su voz sonaba decepcionada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- Ginny se adelanto a su pregunta

\- Leo, mi compañero no va a poder llegar, sus padres lo castigaron y sin un vocalista hombre no puedo hacer el dueto y Megan quien se encarga del teclado se acaba de machucar la mano con la puerta.

-Yo toco el piano, tal vez pueda ayudarte si me das las partituras y me muestras el ritmo de la música- se ofreció la rubia con ojos soñadores sin vislumbrar la sonrisa de bobo orgulloso que puso Ron.

\- te lo agradezco Luna pero todavía faltaría encontrar a alguien que cante conmigo.

\- ¿No hay nadie que se sepa su parte?- la castaña levanto la mirada ilusionada cuando oyo al rubio y rápidamente la dirigió a su amigo pelinegro.

\- ¿Por qué…?- no pudo terminar cuando la castaña lo interrumpió.

-Tú me escuchaste cantar esa canción cuando estábamos en el campamento, ¡Y te la aprendiste!- el ojiverde la miro con horror ¿Cómo iba el a pararse frente a tanta gente a cantar? ¡Imposible!

-NO NO- negó fervientemente- ¡Hermione, yo no canto!- si admitía que cuando la escucho cantar esa suave melodía lo hipnotizo a tal grado de memorizarla y empezar a cantarla juntos pero una cosa era hacerlo solo y otra muy distinta con tanto público presente.

-anda compañero no pierdes nada, en fin aquí nadie te conoce, además mira sus ojitos- Su castaña le miraba anhelante, con esa miraba que derretía su corazón, no podía negarle nada aunque eso significase soportar la mirada burlona que le mandaba su amigo pelirrojo ¡Maldito Ron! Lo mataría…

\- de acuerdo, pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie- hundió los hombros derrotado

-¡Gracias Harry! Eres el mejor amigo de todos- la castaña lo empezó a jalar por el brazo junto a la rubia.

 _5 minutos después y ya en el escenario_

Si, definitivamente ya se estaba arrepintiendo de esto, pero al ver la sonrisa tan feliz que posaba en los labios de su mejor amiga no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, si hace más de un años se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su castaña, la amaba como loco y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

La melodía empezó a sonar y se preparo para hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida.

(ver video watch?v=ihtB_g5tMkU&nohtml5=False para ver la coreografia)

 ** _HERMIONE: Never known anyone like you before  
Someone who could make me smile  
When I'm falling down on the floor _**

**_HARRY: Never laughed so hard 'till I met you  
Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue _**

Recordó el momento en que supo que la amaba.

 _Ron se había ido del campamento y los había dejado solo en la búsqueda de los horrocrux, estaba recostado en su cama cuando oyo una melodiosa voz que provenía de afuera._

 _Sabia a quien le pertenecía esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera, sin mencionar el echo obvio de que solamente ellos estaban ahí, asi que se levanto y con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido camino hasta la entrada de la carpa._

 ** _HERMIONE: It's okay to be me next t_** ** _o you  
HARRY: It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue _**

_Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa que se planto en su rostro al verla tan relajada, como si fuera un día normal y no los estuviesen persiguiendo, recostada contra un árbol leyendo el libro que le heredo Dumbledore_. ** __**

 ** _AMBOS: Me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Always got each other's backs we do _**

**__****_HERMIONE: 'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together _**

_Había pasado unos minutes observándola y sin querer empezó a tararear la misma canción, era pegadiza, cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa melodía sin percatarse que la castaña lo miraba de manera sorprendida pero rápidamente se formo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro_.

 ** __** ** _AMBOS: Stuck on you, me and you_**

 ** _HERMIONE: If you need a shoulder, you got mine  
If you're ever in a pinch, you know I'd give you my very last dime  
Two peas in a pod, me and you  
In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove  
It's okay to be me next to you _**

_-¿nunca te mencionaron que es de mala educacion espiar a la gente?- dio un brinco cuando se dio cuenta que había sido atrapado._

 _-Y-yo… lo siento, vaya Hermione cantas hermoso_

 _-gracias, eso lo herede de mi mamá, ella siempre le cantaba a los arboles, tal vez de ahí viene mi amor por la naturaleza._

 _\- perdóname Mione, te prometo que cuando todo esto termine yo mimo te acompañare a buscar a tus padres y devolverles la memoria._

 ** __** ** _HARRY: It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue _**

**__**

**_AMBOS: Me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Always got each other's back we do _**

_-gracias Harry- su castaña lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo tira, aspiro el dulce olor a vainilla que brotaba de Hermione y fue en ese instante cuando lo supo, la amaba, la amaba y no descansaría hasta que ella también lo amara. No dejaría que ningún otro chico se la quitara sin dar batalla- Te quiero Harry…_

 _-Te quiero Mioon, no sabes cuanto…- ella sonrió sin saber la profundidad de sus palabras_

 ** _HERMIONE: 'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together _**

**_AMBOS: Stuck on you, me and you_**

 ** _HERMIONE: You always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me  
HARRY: Always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in you too  
You always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me  
Always got a friend, always got a friend _**

_Cuando menos se lo espero ya se encontraban bailando y cantando juntos sin saber que ese seria el comienzo de una gran historia de amor. Nunca olvidarían ese momento y ambos lo guardarían celosamente en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque aunque Harry no lo supiera el amor de la ijimiel le pertenecía hace mucho._

 ** __** ** _HERMIONE: That's the way it's gonna be_**

 ** _AMBOS: Me and you  
HERMIONE: So glad I got a guy like you _**

**_AMBOS: Me and you_**

 ** _HERMIONE: Always got each other's back we do  
'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together _**

**_AMBOS: Stuck on you, me and you  
Me and you, me and you_**

 ** _AMBOS: Always got a friend, always got a friend (oh yeah)  
Always got a friend in me (me and you)  
Always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in you too_**

 ** _HERMIONE: 'Cause everything's a little better (yeah)  
When you and I stick together  
AMBOS: Stuck on you, me and you  
You_**

Cuando terminaron de cantar sus cuerpos se encontraban demasiado juntos, tal parece que mientras bailaban sus cuerpos fueron atraídos el uno al otro como imanes.

Sus narices se rozaban y no podían apartar la Mirada del otro. Y Harry como el impulsivo que siempre ha sido la beso frente a todo el escenario, ignorando por completo los virotes y aplausos causados, ahora solo eran ellos.

Se separo lentamente y susurro solo para que fuera audible para ella.

-Me and you…

Hermione por toda respuesta lo beso nuevamente, ya hablarían de esto más tarde, ahora solo eran ellos, simplemente eran Harry y Hermione

¿Quién se imaginaria todo lo que una simple canción puede provocar?

##################################################################

¿Se merece un Review?

Los Quiero. Princess Viris Potter


End file.
